


Swoosh!

by DannyisDone



Series: Sanders Sides Agere Oneshots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Age Play Caregiver Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Age Play Caregiver Deceit | Janus Sanders, Age Play Little Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Age Play Little Logic | Logan Sanders, Age Play Little Morality | Patton Sanders, Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Dancing, Familial Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Relationships, Skirts, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyisDone/pseuds/DannyisDone
Summary: This story contains Age Regression and is NOT sexual.Patton and Virgil's skirts have finally arrived! They put them on and start dancing, showing off how they swoosh. But someone else's skirt arrived as well, and it isn't as easy to dance in. What will the caregivers do to make sure all of their kiddos can enjoy their new outfits?+++Warnings: If even reading about spinning around makes you dizzy like it can for me, take caution when reading this! Otherwise it is just a ton of cute fluff that I loved writing!
Relationships: Anxiety & Creativity & Dark Creativity & Deceit & Logic & Morality (Sanders Sides), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, DRLAMP, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Tagged basically any relationship that had a cute little moment, but emphasis on little, platonic DRLAMP
Series: Sanders Sides Agere Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145819
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Swoosh!

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Has two wips and 7 other stories i want to write 
> 
> Also me: Writes another fluffy oneshot instead <3
> 
> I went crazy with the cute pet names with this one so please excuse the silliness of them 
> 
> If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out. Also I've really liked writing these oneshots, waaaay less pressure than some of my full length stories. Though I promise I will start working on those again <3

When Roman awoke that day to the tune of loud music blasting from the living room and loud thumping, a million different things came to mind about what could be happening. Remus could have been annoyingly trying to wake the whole house, Emo might have found a new band that he liked and was doing whatever he could to break his eardrums. This could even be some sort of test on Logan’s part to see how quickly the other sides would react to very loud stimuli (in Roman’s case, the results would have been ‘very slow and unwillingly’). Whatever it was, he was not going to be happy about it, and he was going to make sure that whoever was cursing the house with...Wait. Was that Disney music they were playing?

Alright, now the Prince was curious. 

He quickly got dressed and walked into the living room, swearing he was prepared for whatever he was about to see. 

Needless to say, Roman was not prepared. 

In the middle of the living room were Patton and Virgil. They were both wearing adorable skirts, fitted towards their aesthetics. Patton was spinning around in circles, his laughter competing with the music levels, but it was oh so sweet. His eyes were closed as he spun, twirling around in circles that were surely going to make him dizzy and fall over if he didn’t stop soon. Virgil was in a similar state, twirling around, though he kept his hands close to his chest, unlike Patton, whose arms were spread out wide as if he was pretending to be an airplane. Virgil’s face was also broken into a cheerful smile. Neither of them seemed to notice the new presence, both more interested in spinning around. 

To the right of them sat Janus, who was sitting on the couch, which had been pushed back to give the others more room to spin. The snake side did notice Roman walk in, and waved a hand for him to approach. Roman did so, a grin tugging on his face. 

“Their skirts came in,” Roman stated the obvious, taking the seat next to Janus. “Did they regress before or after they put them on?”

“Don’t know. I woke up to this.” Janus explained, and that’s when Roman noticed he was still in his pajamas, a black set adorned with little yellow snakes. Roman chuckled just a bit before turning his attention back to the scene before him. 

“Did they notice you?” Roman asked. 

“Yes. They told me they were spinning because their skirts were ‘Swooshy.’” And the statement was very true. The skirts were very very swooshy indeed. Roman laughed a bit, which was heard by Patton over the sound of the music. He stopped his spinning, only to begin to stumble around as the dizziness overtook him. 

“Oopsies!” He cried as he stumbled into Virgil. Virgil giggled helping to keep Patton from falling over, since he hadn’t been as aggressively spinning as Patton. They both fell into a laughing fit, until Virgil noticed the new presence of Roman. He flushed and looked away, but the smile was still adorned on his face. 

“Ro! Skirts!” Patton exclaimed as he managed to get himself balanced once more. He pointed to the little paw prints on his own skirt, showing them off. “Kitty!” He proclaimed, before proceeding to start spinning once more. 

“It’s adorable.” Roman cooed, taking the moment to pick up the stereo remote and turn down the volume of the music. “You guys look so cute.” He said. Virgil blushed harder and opted to pull the hood of his jacket over his eyes so he wouldn’t have to look at the two on the couch anymore. 

“Thanks.” He mumbled, though a hint of a smile still remained on his face. He was feeling a bit shy all of a sudden, he couldn’t help that he still wanted to swoosh his skirt. So despite the fact he was no longer spinning around like Patton, he continued to sway his hips a bit to feel the skirt move around. 

“Oh, do please stop on account of us. We’d hate to see you enjoying yourself, Snuggle-Bug.” Janus teased, making Virgil hide even further in his hoodie. 

“Jan stooooop.” He whined. Patton tried to hid his giggles behind his hands, while Roman submitted to no such discreetness. 

“Stop what? Am I teasing you, spiderling? Would you like me to stop?” Janus asked, giving Roman a small wink. Roman watched in amused silence as Virgil whined but ran over to Janus. The snake rose up as he did, and was quickly enveloped in a hug. Janus chuckled and gently patted Virgil’s back. 

“How does teasing warrant a hug?” Roman asked in bemusement. 

“There’s a hefty fee to get me to stop teasing. The only acceptable payment is hugs.” Janus said matter of factly. In response, Virgil looked down at Janus and stuck his tongue out in defiance. 

“That earned you ten more seconds,” Janus said, lightly tickling at Virgil’s side. Virgil laughed and moved away from his hands, but didn’t break the hug. 

“Me too?” Patton asked, once more stumbling forward as he stopped spinning. Roman was quick to stand and move over to Patton to help steady the tumbling little. 

“You want hugs too?” Roman asked, which earned him a hefty nod from Patton and his arms opening wide. Roman was quick to comply, wrapping his arms around Patton’s chubby body and giving him a tight hug, just the way Patton liked it. 

“Aww, look at that. They started a Hug Club without is, those doody heads.” Everyone turned their attention to the hallway, where Remus and Logan were standing. Logan was hiding a bit behind Remus, but curiosity about why everyone was hugging won out his shyness as he peered around the taller man. 

“Did your skirt come in too?” Roman asked, unable to see if Logan was wearing his due to him hiding behind Remus. He also held back on any cutesy nicknames, unsure if he was regressed or not. Logan gave a sharp nod. 

“He’s adorable, it took everything in me not to squeeze his little cheeks until they bruised!” Remus proclaimed, proving his point by reaching up and patting Logan’s face. Logan huffed in annoyance, but remained hidden behind Remus. 

“Lo! Swoosh!” Patton giggled, pulling away from Roman’s hug in order to sway his hips to show off how his skirt swayed. He then bounced on the balls of his feet. 

“Swoosh?” Logan asked, peering down at himself, before frowning. 

“What’s wrong, Starshine?” Janus asked, running his fingers through Virgil’s hair, who had decided to stay cuddled up to Janus upon hearing the new voices. 

“I can’t swoosh.’ Logan explained, finally stepping out from behind Remus. He was dressed in his new skirt as well, having wanted to put it on the moment he got it. His was a pencil skirt that Big him loved, by little him was now slightly disappointed in, only because it couldn’t twirl and flare out like Patton’s and Virgil’s could. Honestly, the outfit wasn’t very Little Friendly at all, but he had been so excited to put it on and show it off, but now not so much. 

“Aw, you look like a little librarian.” Roman cooed, serving to make Logan blush and huff. 

“Nuh uh. I look really silly and I can’t swoosh and--” Logan was cut off by a shoulder resting on his hand. He looked towards Remus, who was smiling gently at him. 

“No one thinks you look silly, kid.” He assured the regressor. Logan looked away, before turning towards Janus and Roman to confirm. 

“You don’t look silly Lo! You look very nice.” Roman added, now feeling a bit guilty for his comment, but he hadn’t meant it as an insult. 

“And if swooshing is what you’re looking to do, then I have a simple solution for that,” Janus said. He gently coaxed Virgil out of his arms. The anxious side protested with a soft mewling noise, but was momentarily ignored. Janus gave Virgil a soft apology kiss on the forehead before he walked over to Logan. 

Logan watched with curiosity as Janus summoned his capelet. The snake side then wrapped the article around Logan's shoulders, swinging it around with a flare to show off it's swooshing capabilities. Logan's face broke into a wide smile when he realized what Janus was doing. Once it was buttoned back into place, Janus brushed it down, before offering the little a smile. 

"There. Now you can swoosh to your heart's content." He assured, before stepping back. Logan shimmied his shoulders, before giving one small twirl to test it. 

And then he beamed! 

"Swoosh!" Logan said, spinning around again, watching the cape twirl with him. Patton clapped, before doing his own twirl. 

“Swoosh!” He mimicked, before turning towards Viril expectantly. Virgil was still standing where Janus had left him, playing with the hem of his shirt. 

“Do you wanna spin, Vee?” Roman asked, walking over to him. Virgil was nervously chewing on his lip.

“No laugh?” He asked, the question asked in Roman’s direction but was directed at everyone. 

“No one’s gonna laugh. Or if they do, I promise it’s with you, not at you.” Roman reassured. Virgil sighed in relief a bit, before making grabby hands at Roman. 

“Up!” He declared, wanting to be held, and Roman was the only adult side strong enough to do it. Roman chuckled and did as he was told, lifting Virgil into his arms before spinning around. 

“Vee swoosh!” Patton giggled, before spinning around again. Remus chuckled and scooted past Logan and walked over to the moral side. 

“Wanna dance, Doodlebear?” Remus asked, offering a hand to Patton. He giggled at the silly pet name, before nodding and taking Remus’s hand. Remus twirled the little around, chuckling when Patton would lose his balance and cling onto him. 

Janus surveyed the scene before him, watching everyone dance and giggling. He spared a peek at Logan, who was now playing with the cape a bit. 

“Well, as much as I enjoy just standing here and watching everyone have fun, I think someone has a couple more swooshes in him that need to get out.” Janus teased, gently poking at Logan’s side, making the little squeal a bit. 

“With me?” Logan asked when he pulled away from the offending hands, giving Janus his best begging eyes. Janus merely chuckled. 

“I would hate to dance with you, Moonbeam.” He said, before taking both of Logan’s hands and pulling him further into the living room to dance with their friends.


End file.
